Operation: Rebellion
by swampychick
Summary: Its the future and the teens have taken over and have destroyed the knd. or thats wahat they believe others believe the knd is still alive and they rescue the kids that are slaves for teens. This is my first fanfic so no flaming please and don t hate me if the wording is terrible.
1. Chapter 1

The tiny asian girl looked down to see a guard walk under her. Or at least he walked under the tree she was hiding in. She looked to the other side of the lane to the tree that hid a tall african girl. The african girl looked at her nodded and jumped to the tree behind her. The asian did the same. Together ,they hopped away from the forest that was their hq and headed toward the dungeon looking castle. They stood on the last tree looking at the gray brick wall in front of them. They looked at each other, then jumped. They grasped at the wall that had no hand or foot holds. Yet they stuck to the wall. The african girl reminded herself to thank Hoagie, their genius friend who creates most of their gadgets, for he is the one who created the girls invisibility suits that had the built in wallsuckers which allowed the girls to climb on any smooth they climbed up the wall, the tall girl`s braid swinging in the wind. The smaller girl`s hair waving in the wind as well. Finally after about 2 hours the girls arrived to the tp of the wall. The taller girl walk over to her companion. "1 down, 4 to go." she said. "Lets get some sleep its almost midnight we can finish the others in the morning" replied the smaller of the 2.  
"K," the african said while unrolling her sleeping bag,"night,kuki."  
Kuki look over to her companion sleepily"Night Abby"  
And with that the 2 operatives on a mission fell asleep collecting their energy for tomorrows 4 climbs up 4 great walls.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day,at 6 am,kuki and abby set to work packing their overnight things and getting ready for 4 climbs that take 2 hours each.  
"Ready?" "Ready."  
With that they began to climb the first wall then the second finally the third wall. When they got to the 3rd wall,the girls stop to eat lunch. Abby looked in the direction they were headed. The last wall was heavily guarded because beyond that wall was teen castle were Queen cree lived. Abby sighed. Why is it that every time I have to do a rescue mission, its here? Abby thought. She looked to her friend finding that kuki had been staring at her. Kuki knew how Abby felt about the castle. Abby had never told anyone but Kuki about her fear. Her fear of turning in to Cree. She knew that would never happen but she was allowed to be afraid of something she just cant let it show. She only showed her feelings to Kuki cause she knew she could trust her to keep a secret.  
Kuki was more hopeful than she had ever been on a rescue mission. She wasn`t hoping that the mission would be a success because they always were. No, she was hoping that the group they were retreiving today would have mushi in it. Her sister lived at the castle but as a prisoner and slave for cree. 10th times the charm kuki thought sarcastically. She realized with a start that they had climbed the final wall while she had been thinking and were now in front of the castle. At the front door were 2 guards. They were the only people who could see the girls mostly because they were wearing a special wrist band that allowed them to see anyone wearing an invisibility suit. The girls walked up to them.  
"Hey Sonya. Hey Lee." Kuki whispered to them.  
"Hey kuki and Abby" replied Sonya.  
"Wally should be here soon" Lee told them.  
Almost as soon as he said that, a tall aussie walk over to them wearing a guards uniform. " Hey yall ready to go?" asked wally.  
"Yea we ready. is hoagie ready with the hoverjet?" asked abby Ready to go said a voice in her ear.  
"Thats good. We`ll see you when we`ve got the group" Said Abby With that, Sonya and Lee opened the doors letting in Abby, Kuki, and Wally. Abby and kuki started running in the direction of the prison cells. Wally went in the other direction heading back outside to board the hover jet so that he can help the group board the jet themselves. Abby and Kuki found the door that held the group tht they had to save. A guard came by holding a tray of some sludge that Kuki thought might be food. The guard opened the door and asked the kids in the cell if any of them want to be free of this cell and surrender. No one answered, at lest not at first. After a minute the girls heard a small female voice say that she surrenders. A young boy told her not to.  
"I`m sorry Jack but I can`t take it any more. How are we suppose to know that the knd is real, much less going to save us." replied the girl.  
"Alice they ARE real and they WILL save us, we just have to stick it out for abit longer" said Jack.  
"I cant it has been too long " replied Alice and then without another word the guard took alice`s hand closed the cell door and dragged alice away. Kuki looked at Abby then raced off in the direction the guard took alice in. Abby stayed, knowing that kuki could handle the situation, and began to break open the door. After a few seconds the door was open.  
"who-who are you?" asked a small boy. He appeared to have been crying.  
"I guess your Jack,huh?"replied Abby.  
"Who are you?" Jack asked more forcefully.  
"Relax I`m with the knd and my friend has just gone after Alice. We`re here to rescue you. Now come on unless yall wanna stay here."Abby stated.  
She rushed the kids out of the cell and then to ward the back door that led out to the waiting hoverjet. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up Abby." Wally shouted across the yard.

"Hey, I`m rushing 13 kids across a yard that`s really rocky. When you do that , then you can come and talk to me about being fast." Abby replied irritated.

"Wait there was suppose to be 14 kids. What happened to the last one and where is Kuki?" Wally asked Abby when the last of the rescued children had entered the hoverjet.

"One of the kids was taken by a guard so Kuki went after them", Abby said once she caught her breath," They should be here soon."

They turned to see the raven haired 14 year old racing towards the hoverjet. The thing is she was alone. No little girl was behind or beside her.

"Where the little girl, I thought you went after her." Abby exclaimed, rather loudly.

"I went after her and it turns out that we know the guard. She is bringing her home as we speak." Kuki said with a smile.

" Who was the guard?" Wally questioned.

"I`ll give you a hint. Who do we know that has insanely red hair?" Kuki asked them excitedly.

"Fanny was the guard?" Abby said, surprised.

Kuki nodded, very happy that Rachel, the tnd supreme leader, hadn`t trusted them enough to get all the kids. Abby told that that was great. All 3 of them sat down, exhausted from chasing, rescuing, and fleeing a castle all in one day.

A bald 14 year old wearing black glasses walked up to them, congratulated them on a good job, then walked up to the the pilot and told him they were heading home. The pilot, a teen boy with brown hair and goggles, nodded and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST SO YALL KNOW I DON`T OWN KND MR. WARBURTON DOES BUT I WOULD BUY IT FROM HIM IN A HEART BEAT. WEll enjoy**

The girls walked to the back of the jet to change out of their invisibility suits. When they came back Kuki was wearing a green tank top with black knee-length jeans. Abby was wearing a dark blue tank top with a white belt on her dark gray cargo shorts, which was topped off with her signature red cap. Kuki sat down next to Wally. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes. Soon Wally could hear her softly snoring. He turned his head when he felt something land on his shoulder. He saw that it was Kuki`s head and he smiled at this. He has had acrush on the smart raven haired girl since they were kids. He loved her so much that he had learned to read, write, and do math just for her. He heard Abby laugh softly, he looked at her. She smiled at him while the pilot made kissing faces at him.

"Oh shut up Hoagie, or would you want me to tell Abby who you like?" Wally threatened.

"You wouldn`t?" Hoagie asked, terrified.

"Who, who is it ? Tell me now!" Abby exclaimed, excited.

"I `ll tell you later... maybe." Wally told her while looking at Hoagie with a devious look in his eyes.

Kuki began to stir, but no one noticed that she was opening her eyes. They finally noticed when she lifted her head from Wally`s shoulder and yawned.

" Hey guy`s what time is it?" Kukki asked sleepily.

"Yea it`s about 5 o`clock, so we should be landing soon." Abby replied with a glance at her watch.

"Good because I wanna go to sleep on my own bed and not on a wall for the rest of my life." Kuki said, still sleepy.

After 30 minutes they landed in the middle ofa clump of tree`s. Abby and Kuki began waking the sleeping children and preparing them to disembark the hoverjet. Once that was finished the four teens waited for their leader, Nigel, of the team to get back from telling the supreme leader that they had landed. When he returned, he told them that the kids were to be brought to the new recruits treehouse, which was where they would stay until they were all placed in their own teams. Wally rounded up the kids and took them to the closest tree that was on their right. After he had helped them get to the top and get situated, he headed over to the sector v tree house. When he got there he found out that everyone was already asleep. Since he was tired himself he went to bed. Right before he fell asleep, he began thinking of Kuki and if he should tell her how much he likes her. Across the hall, Kuki laid on her bed thinking of Wally and if she should tell him. Tell him about her crush on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry I haven`t been updating the story lately I got a new computer and I have been busy figuring it out anyway here is a new chapter just for ya`ll. I don`t own KND but I wish I did!**

The next day was orientation day for they newly rescued kids. Inside the center tree ,Rachel was getting ready to welcome the children in to the KND family. She saw something move out the corner of her eye and whipped around to see what it was, gun in hand. She smiled and lowered her gun when she saw that it was Nigel Uno leader of the Sector V.

"Why don`t you trust me?," Nigel asked, no Hello or Hey just a blunt and simple question.

"What, I trust you, you know that.," Rachel replied, insulted.

"How am I suppose to know that when you send backup on a mission that my team has been doing for 2 years? Please I would love for you to explain that to me!," Nigel was now yelling in anger at the TND leader.

" What do you want me to tell you Nigel? Do you want me to tell you that I am sorry well fine I`m sorry for giving you backup when I wasn`t sure that your team would make it to the group in time!," She went on screaming at him. He,on the other hand, had calmed down and was waiting for her to do the same. When she didn`t stop after 10 minutes, he walked up to her and placed his lips on hers.

"Why do you only use that method to shut me up?," She said with a smile. Even though they have been together for 1 year, she still loses her breath and train of thought when they kiss.

" I better go get ready for the orientation. I`ll see you later."

"Later." With that he left and she continued to get ready.

**K I know that wasn`t 3x4 but a friend of mine loves 1x362 and she wouldn`t stop bothering me about it unless I gave them a chapter just for them so I decided to get it over with. I love them just not as much as she does. Anyway, I promise that the rest of the story will be mostly 3x4 with alittle 2x5. If you have any objections to that well to bad so sad this is my story and I don`t want anyone to ruin it for anyone who DOES like it soooooooooo NO FLAMES**

**- swampychick3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone so I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about the story I have actually had school ( just started high school ) , homecoming is soon, on the flag team, dance practice, and unfortunately I have caught the worst disease a writer can get! That's right, WRITERS BLOCK! DUH DUH DUNNNNN. This is mostly cause a friend of mine thinks it would do better as a Abby and Hoagie fic. I can understand seeing as how they both have abit more history when it comes to Cree. So just tell me if it should stay the same or turn it in to an Abby and Hoagie fic. If you chose the Abby and Hoagie thing then I will write a new Kuki and Wally fic I promise. I just want my readers' opinion before I decide. Let the voting BEGIN!**


End file.
